I Didn't Mean for That to Happen
by EdwardC.-RPattzluver343
Summary: Edward is a Player and sends someone to do horrible to Bella. And that eventually leads to Bella becoming a vampire. Rape is involved. Edward will get better.
1. Chapter 1

**I had another weird idea, so just run with me here.**

**Warning: there is rape, so if you don't like that, don't read it.**

**I DO NOT own Twilight.**

I stood next to the luggage in front of the door, sulking: Dad and Carlisle- who was his best friend since grade school, tricked me into agreeing to go on a fishing/camping trip with. Okay, by tricked, I meant guilt-rid me into going. They claimed it was good for me to connect with them before I go off to college next fall. But I knew the real reason, it was to try to hook me up with Edward-Carlisle's son: AKA First Class Player of Forks High. -

And when I say that I mean it. Every time I see him, he's mindlessly flirting with so stupid bimbo right outside of class, and when I go to his house to hang out with Alice-his sister, and my best friend; I hear the grunts and moans coming from his room. That is when I beg Alice to get me out of there, even go shopping with her, much to her pleasure.

But now, I was to endure a full weekend, deep in the woods, sharing a tent with the gigolo. Man why is God doing this to me?

"Are you ready to load the car Bella?" Charlie asked, rounding the corner.

"Yes, Dad." I said, fawning enthusiasm, but sounding very sarcastic as well.

He sighed and grabbing some things to start loading the gear.

I sighed as well, and followed suit- _just two days Bella you can do this._ I seriously doubted that, since Edward and I are most likely to kill each other before the weekend was up.

When we were done, I climbed into the truck- the passenger seat, because I was too angry about the whole thing to drive.

"I'm sure you'll have fun, Bella."

"I highly doubt that, Dad." I really do, 'cause I had a very bad feeling something horrible was going to happen this weekend.

EPOV

I can't believe this, I can't believe this, I can't FUCKING believe this. I repeated the mantra over and over again in my head. What the hell are they thinking, forcing me to go on a camping/fishing trip with my dad and Charlie? I mean come on, I have plenty of things I need to do- things way more interesting than those two activities. And not only that, Charlie's daughter Bella-Ugh, the slime that goes through my mouth every time I think or say her name came back-was coming. God they just like to torture me: Don't my parents understand that I'll never like _her. _Obviously not, considering I'm going on a trip with that bitch.

God, help me- I took out my cell phone, and dialed. She picked up after the second ring.

"Hello." She answered.

"Hey Lauren." I purred.

"Oh hello, Edward." She purred back, making me hard.

"Listen, I can't come over 'cause my folks are forcing me to go on a camping trip." I heard an irritated grunt on her end, which made me laugh. "But-" I paused, "how about you sneak into the woods in that open area I showed you last week, I'll meet you there, and then we can have some fun." I heard a moan. "That's right, baby. You like having me pound my hard chock into your slick, wet pussy, don't you?"

"Oh Edward. I'm getting wet just thinking about it."

"You remember how to get there right?" I asked, serious now, actually, more like desperate 'cause I didn't want to spend a full weekend dealing with _her _complaining. Which reminded me-

"How could I not forget the place where I've had the BEST fuck of my life?"

"That's my baby. Now I have to make another call, I'll fuck you later."

"You certainly will." Then she hung up, leaving me to dial my next call, which was a friend I met at The Lodge one night.

"Hello?" His gruff voice answered after the first ring.

"Hey, I want you to do something for me."

_**In the woods (campsite)**_

BPOV

Tents set up, check. Firewood collected, check. Food stored safely, check. Edward's here, uncheck-Thank God. If he was late, I was hoping to Jesus it would be for a while, but he didn't grant me that luxury, because as soon as everything was finished, he and Carlisle broke through the bush with a few sleeping bags and a cooler in tow.

"Well Hello there, Bella." Carlisle greeted.

I smiled and nodded, carefully avoiding Edward, because though I hated his guts, I had to admit: With his emerald eyes and tousled bronze hair, he looked inhumanly beautiful.

"Carlisle!" Shouted Charlie, coming out through the trees, which lead away from the river. The two men exchanged hugs and "It's been forever since we've done something togethers" and "it's great to see yous."

"Hello Bella." Said an eerie velvet voice behind me. I rolled my eyes and restrained gagging.

"Shouldn't you be fucking some dimwitted bimbo that you've arranged to come out here so your dick wouldn't explode?" I asked, again refusing to look at him.

"Oh, in due time." He muttered, chuckling, which disgusted me even more. "I just need the right time so those two won't notice my absence." He gestured to our fathers.

I laughed, turning over to look at him, but avoiding his face. "So, what you're telling me; is that you're too much of a pussy to tell your own folks and my dad that you screw every girl in School?" I stuck my finger in his face 'cause I knew what his response would be. "And before you threaten to kill me-remember that my dad is the Police Chief, and if he were to find out, you would go to prison for the rest of your life. Only to be satisfied by masturbating."

He didn't respond, just stormed off into one of the tents, mumbling angrily under his breath.

**The next morning**

It was normal morning in the woods: clouds gathering overhead, no sign of raining, but you never know. I was eating my breakfast, which consisted of two scrambled eggs and a few pieces of bacon. Charlie and were sitting across from me, talking about going fishing later today. Edward-thankfully- hadn't woken up yet; although I was surprised the smell of bacon didn't do the trick.

It wasn't easy dealing with him at night either: Charlie and Carlisle made us share one of the tents, so much to our dismay. When Edward's asleep, all he dreams about is sex, sex, and more sex. The guy moans in his sleep, saying things like, "Oh that's it baby" or "Let me feel that tight wet pussy around my hard cock." God, that man is nauseating. Anyway, late in the night, I decided to go take a walk in the woods. I sat down at the each of the lake, looking at the few beams of moonlight breaking through the clouds. It was very quiet and peaceful, but there was an uneasy feeling inside. It was something that sparked ever since Edward arrived: It was the fear of something very bad happening, and soon. I didn't know what it was, but something was telling me it was going to happen before the weekend was up.

"Hey Bella?" Charlie said, pulling out from my memory. "Carlisle and I were talking and we thought it would be nice if you and Edward went for a walk together."

I froze, my fork with a fresh scoop of eggs in midair. _Oh no, God no._

"WHAT?" Edward shouted from the tent. A few moments later, he came, wearing only his boxers. "There is no fucking way I'm going for a walk with this slut."

"You walk around in your boxers half the time, and you're calling me the slut?"

He scowled at me, though our dads didn't make too much on those comments. "I'm not going for a walk with this creature." I said, pointing to me.

"And I'm not going with guy who, apparently has no dignity." I pointed back at him.

"I'd rather have my dick chopped off."

"I'd rather get kidnapped and raped."

"THAT IS ENOUGH." Carlisle said. "You two are going for a walk together and that's FINAL."

Edward and I groaned in unison.

**A few hours later**

God, I was so annoyed at our fathers right now. Not only were they forcing Edward and I to go for a walk, they weren't leaving the campsite until they were sure we were doing what they wanted us to do. Edward arose from the tent in torn jeans and a gray t-shirt. I was wearing sweatpants and a blue blouse under a jean-jacket. I knew Edward had some girl hiding somewhere so he could fuck her, and believe me; I had no intention of staying anywhere close to them.

We walked in complete silence until we were sure Charlie, nor Carlisle could hear us. "Okay, point in the direction your slut is hiding, and I'll go in the opposite direction."

He pointed to the right and as soon as we hit the fork in the path, she was there. "Hello there, Baby." The slut, whom I recognized as Lauren Mallory from school was flaunting her hips at Edward, who was gaping at her body with his pants becoming intently tight. _Gross._

I turned to the left keeping my eyes at my feet. "Hey bitch." I froze at the sound of his voice. "Make sure your back at this spot by five, I don't want to be the one to get screwed by our dads." I just nodded and took off. _Selfish jerk. _I just kept on walking, trying to get as far away from Edward and his skank as possible. But, the farther I got, the feeling I got when I was sitting by the lake last night came back, this time, more intense.

"Well hello there, Bella." A gruff said from behind me. I turned around and saw a man with long dirty blond hair, tied into a ponytail. He also had a five 'o clock shadow and a slender body, less more than Edward, but still. "My name is James." He circled my body, and though at points, I could not see him, I could feel his eyes on my body.

"How d-do you k-know my name?" I stuttered, my body shaking.

"Is that really important?" James grabbed my shoulder from behind and thrust me up against a tree. "Although he did say I could do what I wanted with you." He placed both his hands on the tree trunk on both sides of me.

I push him off. "I'm not a whore." I yelled at him.

He grabbed me by both my wrists and forced on my knees. "Ah, you've got that wrong. You're my little whore." He tied my wrists together with a chain and gagged me with a bloodied scarf.

Even with my feeble attempts to get away from James, over the last- whatever many minutes passed, he ripped my jacket and panties off and violated me. I was virgin, the only one at school, so it hurt, BAD. No matter how much I screamed he just kept going, and the scarf muffled the sounds. When the scarf dropped, he took out a switchblade and placed it over my throat. I cried at one point, but James had no mercy for me. And when he did stop, and pulled out of me, he slit my throat from ear-to-ear and left me there. I didn't even feel anything after that, no nausea from the blood, not even aftershock of being raped. So I just laid there, knowing I was going to die, and soon, and since I had no strength left, there was no point in even trying to call for help.

**Elsewhere in the woods, near Bella**

Eleazar POV

It was of comical having a mate who wanted to hunt in different areas to taste new blood, but that's what I loved about Carmen, or one of the many things I loved about her. We've been hunting for nearly six hours, and I really was full, that's a scent caught me:

It was a human scent: freesias and lavender, I could tell it was a young girl, maybe teenager. I followed the scene with NO intention of drinking it, but because it was so strong, something horrible must have happened to her. And I was right; I came around a tree to find a girl chained up, some clothes discarded, and her throat cut open, minutes away from dying. I could conclude she had been raped. I called Carman over to help me save her. I wasn't a doctor, but I knew she was beyond human saving. And this girl, as one of us; her gift is unique in a sense, but she'll be able to compel people, much like us in the myths. I bit her first, to heal the cut on her throat; oddly, she didn't scream before Carmen gave the girl her blood and snapped her neck:

That's one big difference between us: If I bite a human, and pull away, the victim spends three days burning in agony from the venom. What Carman does is a little different; Actually has blood in her system, and not only for consuming it. Once she gives a human her blood and then snap the neck, the transformation is complete when the victim feeds.

The wounds were healed at this point, but we decided to take her to our little cabin deeper into the forest, just so we can teach her _our _way of life, feeding included.

**Around five 'o clock back at the fork**

EPOV

I checked my watch: five, then where the fuck is Bella? I told James to be done with her by now, so what the hell?

If I head back without Bella, my dad and Charlie are going to have my ass for it, and I'm going to kill her for it when she comes back.

"Edward? Bella?" It was Charlie.

_SHIT._

**A/N Yes, Edward did send James, but he didn't mean to kill her, that was what James thought. **


	2. She's Back

**I DO NOT own Twilight.**

BOV:

It's weird to see things so clearly, hear things from so far away. It's been a few months and I'm still not used to it.

After I was changed, Carmen and Eleazar helped me adjust to this life of feeding on blood, and attempting to fit in with humans, because a family of powerful vampires was going to kill me otherwise. Eleazar took me to Italy to meet them: It pretty safe to say I never want to see them again.

Blood-Carmen and Eleazar tried to get me to feed off only animal blood, but I just wanted more. I controlled my thirst enough to feed off of criminals like sex offenders and others. My thirst was the reason I've been living in Alaska. That doesn't mean I didn't miss Charlie, Carlisle, and Esme; I wanted to visit them and tell them, but I couldn't. If fact, I tried once when I was sure my control was in check:

_Flash back:_

_I ran through the mossy green woods of Forks, Washington. I was close to the campsite Charlie and Carlisle use at this time each year. But as I got there, it was empty- but I heard voices in the distance-voices that I remember clearly though some of my human memories are fuzzy._

_I ran to the spot that psycho raped me, to find him talking with Edward:_

"_You IDIOT." Edward yelled. "I told you, you could do what you wanted, but that didn't mean you could kill her!"_

"_You didn't give me clarification."_

"_Whatever, 'cause I've had to cover it, and now I'm grounded for, 'losing her.'" _

_I felt the anger engulf me, my control slipping away. I hid in a tree above them: I wanted Edward, but I knew, if Carlisle and Esme were to find out some how, I didn't want them to hate me-so, I'm going to scare him, for now._

_When Edward turned away I grabbed James by his throat and pulled him back to my hiding place._

_I mentally whispered into his brain-"You will not make a sound as I torture you, you shall act as if you can't feel anything."_

_I dung my fangs into his throat as started drinking, but I stopped half- way to cut up a little message. I dumped the body on the ground behind Edward, the words on James's bare chest saying:_

**Tell the truth…or you're NEXT.**

_Then I turned and ran back to Alaska. _

I saw a news report about a search party looking for me. They found my discarded clothes covered in my blood, but no body, so to them I was dead. But now, I'm driving in my new T2 Concept towards the hotel in Port Angeles for a waitress job at a bar. Yeah, I have a pricy car, and a lot of money, but I can't really lead that on to something if I'm going to see Charlie.

EPOV:

I can't believe Rosalie got us passes to the coolest bar in Port Angeles. It surprised me that my buddy Emmett could like such a bitch, even if she was sexy, but she had her good moments.

Them, along with Jasper, Alice, and Lauren were riding in Emmett's jeep. I was riding in the trunk, ducking down so the cops don't bug us.

We arrived at _Eclipsed Moon_ right when the line was starting to fill up, but thanks to our passes, we just walked right in. It was filled with the scent of alcohol and sex. Music was blaring from the speakers as the waitress sung on the stage in the corner. The guys grabbed a table as the girls went to dance.

"Eddie." Lauren said. "Wanna dance?"

"Don't call me Eddie, Babe." I said, annoyed. "Go ahead, I'll order the drinks first."

The song ended, and the lights started to dim as a new waitress got up stage, though I wasn't paying attention to whoever it was.

_**i've been left out alone like a damn criminal **_

_**i've been praying for help cause i can't take it all **_

_**i'm not done, **_

_**it's not over. **_

_**now i'm fighting this war since the day of the fall **_

_**and i'm desperately holding on to it all **_

_**but i'm lost **_

_**i'm so damn lost **_

_**oh i wish it was over, **_

_**and i wish you were here **_

_**still i'm hoping that somehow **_

_**cause your soul is on fire **_

_**a shot in the dark **_

_**what did they aim for when they missed your heart? **_

_**i breathe underwater **_

_**it's all in my hands **_

_**what can i do **_

_**don't let it fall apart **_

_**a shot in the dark **_

I heard gasps coming the guys, and the girls when I saw that they stopped dancing.

"Um, Edward?" Jasper said. "You might want to look at the stage.

I did, and I was shock to find that the girl we thought was dead:

BELLA

_**in the blink of an eye **_

_**i can see through your eyes **_

_**as i'm lying awake i'm still hearing the cries **_

_**and it hurts **_

_**hurts me so bad **_

_**and i'm wondering why i still fight in this life **_

_**cause i've lost all my faith in this damn bitter strife **_

_**and it's sad **_

_**it's so damn sad **_

_**oh i wish it was over, **_

_**and i wish you were here **_

_**still i'm hoping that somehow **_

_**cause your soul is on fire **_

_**a shot in the dark **_

_**what did they aim for when they missed your heart? **_

She was wearing a cropped black leather jacket, with no other top on. She had a loose black leather skirt going to mid thigh, with matching boots that ran up to her knees. In other words, little Eddie was in full hard-on mode.

Damn it.

_**i breathe underwater **_

_**it's all in my hands **_

_**what can i do **_

_**don't let it fall apart **_

_**a shot in the dark **_

_**a shot in the dark **_

_**a shot in the dark **_

_**a shot in the dark **_

_**a shot in the dark **_

_**i feel you are fading away **_

_**i feel you are fading away **_

_**i feel you are fading away **_

_**i feel you are fading away **_

_**cause your soul is on fire **_

_**a shot in the dark **_

_**what did they aim for when they missed your heart? **_

_**i breathe underwater **_

_**it's all in my hands **_

_**what can i do **_

_**don't let it fall apart **_

_**oh, your soul is on fire **_

_**a shot in the dark **_

_**what did they aim for when they missed your heart? **_

_**i breathe underwater **_

_**it's all in my hands **_

_**what can i do **_

_**don't let it fall apart **_

_**a shot in the dark **_

_**a shot in the dark **_

_**a shot in the dark **_

_**a shot in the dark **_

_**a shot in the dark **_

She kept tapping her foot as she sung, then her whole body- it was most sexy thing I've seen anyone do on stage. As the song came to a close, everyone was call, "encore, encore." But she just put her apron back on, and went back to work.

"That was so hot!" Emmett said, earning a slap from Rosalie when she came back with the girls.

"I can' believe she's really alive." Alice said. "And I gotta ask her where she got those clothes."

Leave it to Alice to ask about clothes after realizing a girl is really alive.

"But where could she have gone?" Jasper asked. "And did you actually _look _at her: her eyes were crimson, and your skin was paler then I remember seeing it.

"Who cares?" I asked angry. "Her little disappearing act cost me two weeks of fucking. I nearly went mad." I heard a growl somewhere but I heard a threatening, yet sexy voice:

_You selfish, little slut._

"Did you hear that?" I asked the group.

They looked at me with puzzled expressions.

"Some one said 'you selfish, little slut' to me."

"Edward, we didn't here anything." Jasper said. "Maybe it's all in your head."

"Can I take your orders?" Said the same voice that was in my head. I turned to see Bella.

"Bella." Alice ran up to hug her. "I missed you so much, everyone has. Where have you been? Can we go shopping later?"

"Alice." She responded, clearly annoyed. "Last time we saw each other, you were mocking me for my fashion sense. What's you're telling me, is you choose your friends based on what they wear. That's just pathetic, and sad." She turned away from the shocked Alice, and asked us what we wanted again.

"Bud light for us men." Emmett said. "Also, bring us your biggest plate of nachos."

"Gross Emmett." Rosalie said. "Us girl will have Bloody Marys please."

"And could you serve everything at once." Emmett said. "I'd like to have some special time with Rose if you know what I mean."

"I promise." She said, unfazed by his sexual comment. "And I make good on my promises." She looked at me then. "Especially the one I left you in the woods, two months ago." My heartbeat sped to about a thousand, but she kept going." Did you tell anyone?"

"Tell us what Eddie-kins?" Lauren asked.

"Clearly not." She said, her voice menacing. "You have one more week. If you still haven't told anyone, I will rip each of your limbs off piece by piece. And do it torturously slowly, just to hear you cry in pain."

She walked away then, leaving everyone shocked, and me terrified: She knew, but if she did, why not go to the police? She's obviously bluffing. But the way her voice sounding, it seemed like she was serious. No matter what though, I wasn't going to let the guys find out.

"What the hell was she talking about Edward?" Jasper asked.

"She probably thinks I had something to do with the disappearance. But she's always blamed everything on me, since we were little. Don't listen to her."

"How can she say that to me?" Alice sobbed. "I was just trying to be nice."

"Always a little over dramatic, there, Alice?" Rosalie laughed. "She's right you know, we've always treated her like shit."

"That still doesn't give the right to say that." Jasper replied. "Not to customers."

"Let's do something to her car." Emmett said, excited like he always is when it comes to that sort of thing."

"We don't even know which car is hers Em." Jasper said.

"Bella hasn't been one for nice cars. So let's go find the most damaged car and do our stuff."

"It's not smart to do that, lets make sure which car is hers before we do anything."

"Let's have one of us get so drunk that Bella will have to drive one of us home."

"I vote Edward." The girls, even Lauren said in unison.

Oh great.

BPOV:

"Bells, you have to bring him home. If not, the club will face another lawsuit, and we just can't do that."

"But Mark, he and his friends just want to trick me into revealing a piece of my property to destroy it. And I really don't want to buy a new car right now."

"Just do it. Or you're fired." He said before closing the door behind him.

I sighed and went over to Edward. I knew he wasn't that drunk, though his breath reeked of beer, but I can tell. Vampire senses really come in handy. "Let's go to my car." I said through my teeth. I dragged him out to the parking lot, to my T2 Concept and shoved him into the front seat. I started the car and pulled out from the lot, heading towards Forks at 100 mph. Edward didn't appear fazed at all, but then it was dark. I was going catch him, and knew just how to do it: "I know this is a trick." He didn't move. "Your merry band of sluts and self-called kings are following us right now." Nothing. "If they do anything, maybe I should deduct one day from your time limit." Nothing. That was getting on my nerves. I turned my voice menacing. "I did mean when I said I'd kill you. And I can so easily. How do you think I killed James so fast?" He jumped then. _Gotcha! _"I knew it, you're not really drunk. A real drunk would be so out of it, they wouldn't even know what I'm saying."

He started shaking then, violently. Time for phase two: _Get your phone out. Tell your band you changed your mind, and instead-you're going to try to seduce me. _He did, his body moving like a robot.

Someone picked up on the first ring. "Hey guys." Edward said. "I got a better idea." There's a pause. "Listen, Bella's pasted out in the backseat; I tricked her into telling me where she's staying."

The talk went on and on, but after a few minutes, Edward told them to turn around and go home.

"Impressive." I said. I saw the lights coming from his house, which means his parents must be up. But then, when I pulled up, I saw a police cruiser. "Crap." I stopped the car in the shadows of a tree: _Go inside, tell them you're too exhausted to talk. Then in the morning, if asked, tell them you drank too much soda at a party._

He got out, but his body was wobbly. If he went in like that, they'd figure out he'd been drinking, and no need for that.

I cancelled the compulsion, and grabbed him, pulling him to the house, though I could pick him up easily as if picking up a piece of human food. I kept my head down in a desperate attempt to shield my face.

"Edward." Esme said from the kitchen around the corner. "What are you doing out-?" She looked at me. "Who is this?"

I heard faint snores coming from Edward, too low for a human to hear. Still keeping my face hidden, I threw his body onto the couch. "He was partying at the bar I work at-and before you say anything, I saw him the whole time, he wasn't drinking." I heard two other sets of footprints coming from the kitchen.

"If that's true, why does he reek on beer?" Charlie asked.

"Some idiot spilt beer all over him. Nothing started though, but after awhile, he started to get too tired to get home on his own, so I drove him."

"Thank you so much. But if I might ask, why don't you look at us?" Carlisle asked.

Crap, crap, crap. I was doing just fine with lying, but he just had to ask that question.

"Not to be rude, or deny an answer, but I have to get back to the bar, I'm good at calming arising fights, and so I have to get back." I ran out of there, and got into my car without another word. I drove back to the hotel in less than twenty minutes, a new record for me. But as I was getting ready to shower, I realized that I hadn't compelled any of the gang to forget about me. Now they're going to tell everyone that I'm still alive and look for me. But not if I go to there houses first. But for Edward, what he's done, who's to say I couldn't have a little fun.

This should be interesting.

**What 'fun' is she talking about? Sorry I've been sort of MIA, but I haven't had any time to write fan fiction, plus, my heart hasn't really been into it. **

**READ & REVIW**

**Ps. The song is Shot in the Dark by Within Temptation. I shall post a video, and a pic of her new car.**


End file.
